


Three Drabbles, 2011

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Sidney Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re: Nat and Syd and a road trip.				<br/>Re: A Cop's Wife - Gulp!							<br/>Re: The Last Time We Were in Liechtenstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

  
**Re: Nat and Syd and a road trip.**  
  
"Stop!" Natalie shouted.  
  
Nick, surprised, stepped hard on the Caddy's brakes, slipping precariously on the ice, "What?!"  
  
"Turn around, we're taking my car. There's no way we're going all the way to the Stratford Festival without a heater."  
  
She bent over to reach Sydney's carrier. "My poor Sydney," she cooed, "The mean, old vampire doesn't need heat; he doesn't care that we do, does he, snookums?"  
  
She glared at Nick, "Not having a heater in this climate is inhuman. Hurry, or we'll never see Geraint Wyn Davies in Camelot! And poor Sydney will freeze before we get to Aunt Margaret's."  
  
  
 **Re: A Cop's Wife - Gulp!**  
  
Don got home from his shift, dropping his briefcase at the door. He hugged Myra, then ran upstairs for a quick shower to wash his work off so he could appreciate his wife fresh and clean.  
  
While he was busy upstairs, Myra dutifully unpacked his case as usual. She worried about his being a policeman, but accepted it, and wanted to share it, albeit a "safely removed" sharing. She set aside his thermos, threw away his sandwich wrappers, and looked at the odd thing left.  
  
"Don," she called to him, "Why do you have a blood bag in your briefcase?"  
  
  
 **Re: The Last Time We Were in Liechtenstein**  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you're inconvenienced, LaCroix. If you don't like my scheduling, stop asking me to do it!" Nick said testily. "Look, it's not that bad, we're only stuck here overnight; at least you can hunt. It's a whole lot better than when we were stuck on that Express out of Constantinople. God! remember all that snow? And the Yugoslav police would have been all over us if that French guy -- "  
  
"Belgian, Nicholas. He was very sensitive about that," LaCroix interrupted.  
  
"Belgian then," Nick continued, "but he solved that murder and kept us out of trouble. You should have brought *him* over."  
  
"My dear boy, I offered but he turned me down. Now be still, and let us get ready to hunt."  
  
  
\--0--  



End file.
